Dimensional Hope
by WildflowerDar
Summary: The God of Light saw that Ozpin needed more help with Remnant so he brought four others from different worlds into Remnant to help Ozpin.
1. Prologue

Sunset's pov

A yellow light came in front of Delphini and I at our home. It said "You have Twenty-four hours till you will leave and see me." It seemed to look at me for five seconds before it disappeared. I then got my three moleskin pouches and my bag for Delphini's stuff. I gather what little I wanted to keep in one of the pouches. Then I would go to Gringotts and go into my vaults and get my money, jewelry, and weapons and tools from my vaults. Then I troll the shops for anything I think I need. I buy darkness power, I also buy healing potions and for fights. I buy rations as well. I go back to Gringotts and write my will. I also gather supplies for Delphini's future before I head home for the night and prepare to leave this world.

* * *

Johnnie's pov

A purple light came right in front of me, "what in the two hells!" I yell. "You have one day to prepare to be remove from this world." a voice came from the light before it disappeared. "who the hell was that?" I hear a voice come from behind me, I looked to see my commander who is also my dad Braden Sim "I don't know sir but I don't think that he was lying." I stated as I looked back at were the being was "I also think that he wasn't lying, well lets us get ready to be removed from this world." he said as he was going to the armory "us sir?" I asked him while following him "yes us son because I don't need you getting into trouble in this new world." dad stated as he go into the armory " so get your ass into gear and get everything you need." he said commandingly "yes sir" I said. So we got everything we need to go into a new world.

* * *

3rd Person pov

A young female Neko with a toddler little girl appears in a white space that seems empty. She has many bags thought three are pouches. She has long red hair in a braid to her tail. Her cat ears and tail fur are red. She has fingerless gloves, a short sleeve shirt, and knee high boots that are made of basilisk scales. She is also wearing long skin-tight blue jeggings, has a heart necklace, and a heart ring on. She has magenta eyes that look all around for information on the place she has ended up in. Then there was a bright light off to the side of her and she heard some things or someones appear there. Two male that in military uniform one of them look at least twenty years older than the other with body armor on and steel toe boots, his hair color is black, his eye color is brown and the look in his eyes as he has seen many battles, he has fair skin with many scars, he has a military haircut. The other male has just a military uniform with steel toe boots, he has the same haircut but his hair is dark blue, his eyes are green, and he looks to be in his early twenties with fair skin but he has some scars on his face, and has a big bag of stuff.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar," The female says to the dark blue haired man. "Maybe I don't know because you seem familiar but not." The dark blue hair man says to the female. Then out of the white two small clouds of light, one purple the other yellow, appear and turn into humanoid shapes. One is tall, yellow and muscular with deer antlers on his head, While the other is lean, purple and slender and has ram horns on his head. The yellow one spoke and told them, "I am the God of Light. Y-"

"And I am the God of Darkness." The purple one interrupted.

"Thank you so very much for the interruption," The God of Light then replied to the God of Darkness; he then turned back to the small group of four and said, "You have been brought here to help Ozpin with his task of ensuring Humanity was prepared for the return of us and our judgement. He has lived in this world for a very long time." The God of Darkness then asked them, "State your names so that we can know."

The Neko then replied, "My name is Sunset, Jiang Sunset and this is my baby cousin Delphini Black."

"My name is Johnnie and over here is my dad Braden." The blue haired man said sarcastically.

" I can talk for myself you little shit!" The older man said.

Johnnie then asked them, "What is your judgement against them for right now?"

"The Humans are not worthy as of right now." Replied The God of Light at the same time as the God of Darkness said, "I don't know."

Johnnie then asked, "What will happen to us in your world and can you give us a way to train our abilities from our world in secret?"

"We are going to deage you till you are eight or nine years old physically though you will keep you abilities and memories. You will gain the abilities that are in the world we made. We will give you a an object for each of you to keep you special abilities secret." The God of Light told us.

The God of Darkness then told us, "We don't know much about the world you will go into other than it needs your help and basic things. Like people can manipulate their aura which is made from their souls, They have dust to help them, and there are four main kingdoms with settlement towns all over and an unaccepted kingdom."

Sunset then asked them, "Will my ears and tail still be with me cause us Neko's don't get our ears and tail till we are seventeen?"

"Your ears and tail will still be with you." Replied the God of Darkness

"Are there other out their who have animal traits too?" Sunset asked.

The God of Darkness then replied, "I believe so though they only have one trait in common with their animal."

Sunset then asked her final question, "Where will we end up?"

"Where we choose to put you." The God of Light replied. Then they were all surrounded by light and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I am just going to say that the year the series started at is X896 so the year this chapter is in is X886. Also This chapter is unfinished but i thought you might like what we have so far.**

* * *

3rd person pov

We see Ozpin at his desk in his office at Beacon. He had fallen asleep while doing paperwork. Suddenly he appeared in a white space with the God of Light there. The God of Light then tells him, "I have brought four people from different worlds here to help you with your quest. You will not know their names or faces while they will only know your name. They should seek you out within the next ten years." Then next thing Ozpin know he is awake at his desk. Ozpin then says to himself, "Interesting. Maybe I should ask my subordinates to look for these four people." Ozpin then thought 'Though maybe they are children or teenagers and that's why they will seek me out within ten years.'

* * *

Johnnie's pov

As I slowly woke up my body felt like someone is stabbing me with pins and needles and my head felt like someone hit me with a sledgehammer 'ow what in the world just hit me.' I thought as my eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and my body slowly stopped feeling like there are pins and needles in it as I slowly got up and I looked right in front of me and see that I ended up in a desert I looked around just to see more desert than I notice that nobody was around not even my dad as I came to the realization that I am alone I start to panic I don't know if he is ok after a minute I start to calm down I look around me and see the I don't have my weapon 'where are my weapon and armor' as I think that a bright light appeared and my armor appeared around my body and my weapon appeared in my hand 'ok I guess thinking about my stuff will make it appear I guess I just have to think it is not around me' and as I guess a bright light appeared and my weapons and armor disappeared. I then remember something. 'you will be deage' that statement that of the gods ringed in my head, I looked down to see that I have been deage just like the gods said I panic a little bit but i remember to stay calm 'the gods also said that I still have the abilities that I have in my world maybe I should test that… later right now I need to find civilization then I need to train.' I thought as I start walking to what I thought to be north. As I was walking, I then remembered what I was sent here to do 'help Ozpin, I won't follow him if he is not doing the right thing but I am jumping to far into the future I still need info so when I reach a town I'll ask around for information but right now I need to find a town.' having my plan in my head I continue to search for a town.

* * *

Sunset's pov

I slowly came back to consciousness and sat up and looked around. Delphini was asleep next to me on the ground. It looked like we were in a deserted alley. I then looked at myself and saw my ears and tail were there and that I looked like I was eight years old. I then tried to make my ears and tail go invisible to others. I then failed to turn my ears invisible. I remembered that the God of Light told me that I was brought here to help a man named Ozpin. I didn't say it then but I promise to do what is right and if Ozpin isn't doing what is right then I won't follow him. I then got a red ribbon from my bag and covered my ears with it because I knew that anywhere with humans they dislike anything different from them even if there are others similar to me here I am going to hide for as long as possible. I then pick up Delphini then look outside the alley. I see that I am near docks. I then go closer to the docks. I see many boats that looks like there's going to different places. I then started to hear people whisper around me.

"See that little girl that's holding that baby?"

"Yeah, did she take that baby from her family?"

"I don't know but if so we have to get her and try to find the little ones family."

"Really?"

"Yeah we should get her before she hurts that baby!"

At this I start running away toward the docks.

"After her! she's getting away!"

At this a group of around five adults start chasing me. I keep running away onto the docks. I turn a corner and jump on to a boat that is about to leave. I then duck down and listen for the adults. I then hear the thunder of footsteps as they run passed the boat I am hiding in. I then started to look around the boat for a place to hide until the boat goes into the port it is going to. I see some boxes I can hide behind with Delphini, I go over and hide behind them.

I don't know how long I have hide here but the next thing I know a tall man with spiky black hair and red eyes looks at me.

He then says to me, "What are you doing hiding on this boat kid?"

"What's it to you?" I replied to him in suspicion with a little bit of fear.

He then tells me, "Not much to me though you remind me of my nieces with how young you are though my nieces are only two years apart while you and this little one are at least five years different."

I quietly say to him, "Six. We are six years apart."

"Well what's your name mines Qrow?" He asked me. "Where's your family?"

I replied, "My name's Sunset and Delphini is the only family I have left."

He then says, "Well you can come with me. I can't guarantee that you can stay for more than a few days but it may be long enough to help you in the long run."

I look at him in distrust and say, "Ok."

A little while later the boat stops. We get off together. He then starts to walk in a certain direction, I follow close behind.

After a while we end up at a nice house on the Island. The man then opened the door and yelled, "Hey guys, I'm home!" as he walked in.

"Uncle Qrow! You're home!" Two young girls yelled as they ran into the living room. They then noticed me and asked, "Who are you?"

"Hello. I'm Sunset." I reply. I then ask them, "What's your guys' name?" While the two girls and I started to talk Qrow started to talk with they blond haired man who looks kind of like the blond haired girl.

"Oh sorry we should have introduced ourselves. I'm Yang and this is my little sis Ruby." Replied the blond haired girl I now know as Yang. "So who is the baby in your arms?" asked Yang.

"This is my baby cousin Delphini." I answer. We then start to talk a little, though I went to sit on the couch. After a while Qrow and the blond haired man came back to us to talk.

Qrow then said, "This it Taiyang. Though I call him Tai." pointing at the blond haired man.

"So Sunset, how long have you been alone with only Delphini?" Asked Taiyang.

"What is the date?" I ask them. "It's July 25, X886." Taiyang answered

"So I have been alone with Delphini since May 2 last year." I replied.

Qrow then asked me, "Is the rest of your family dead or gone?" I nod looking down. Since I was looking down I missed the looks that Qrow and Taiyang shared.

"Well you can stay with us for a while then." Taiyang told me.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." I replied. We wouldn't know it till later but this was the point were Delphini and I were adopted into the family.

* * *

Braden's pov

I wake up with a killer headache "ow what the hell." I say as I slowly sit up, with my hand on my head and look around me to see that I am in a really empty alley but I hear what sounds to be a bunch of people yell at something I really couldn't hear what they are saying, but I did hear someone say "give faunus equal rights to humans." 'faunus? Are those the people with animals traits like the God of Darkness said?' I then look around frantically trying to find the others but can't see them 'fuck where are they!' I ask myself before remembering what the God of Light said 'shit.' I thought 'I pry that Johnnie remember what I taught him about control and everything or all of us will be in a bunch of trouble.' I panicky think as I look around I could not see my weapon or armor as I start to panic even more a bright light appeared around me, and my weapon and armor appeared around me I think of them not around me, and a bright light appeared and they are not there 'cool.' I think as I hear running of someone who was heavily armored 'shit I didn't want to make contact yet well let's get this over this.' I think as I see someone in heavy armor with a weird rifle as he stopped right in front of, and ask "hey kid where are your parents?" I answered with a fake sob "there gone." as I looked down and started to fake cry, and he tried to calm me and ask me "hey do you know anything about a bright light in this area?" he ask me patting my head "my parent teleported me here


End file.
